The troublemaker
by 10lindseye
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Eaton Place. She is a troublemaker but Lady Agnes and the staff must learn to put up with her. Will this trouble maker ever behave? and why is she acting like this? Will Lady Agnes ever learn to love her?


**Hi everyone, this story is based on the new adaption of Upstairs downstairs (NOT THE ORIGINAL) please review! I love reviews! and enjoy :) **

**Chapter one _My! Haven't you grown!_**

She was slowly caressing the head of baby Hector. Nothing was stirring in the drawing room except for the gentle hypnotic ticking of the clock on the mantle piece; the fire was contently dancing away behind them. Lady Agnes studied her baby as his innocent eyes rested and his tiny chest rose to the sound of the ticking. The eerie glow of the moon was banished in the glowing, peaceful room; each glass object reflected the toasty fire. Agnes had demanded nobody was to disturb her, as she enjoyed these rare peaceful nights. So when an intense banging emitted from the door downstairs she was quite frustrated. Her ears pricked up listening curiously until another sharp bang vibrated the house. She was agitated so much that she delicately laid Hector down in his crib and dashed down the flight of stairs with her fluffy, creamy silk dressing gown flowing behind.

She stood in front of the vast doors, and struggled to haul them open. She was suddenly blown back by an immense gush of winter chill and beckoned the stranger inside before anymore swept through the toasty house. Before she could even set eyes on the stranger she had just let into her house Hallum, who was rapidly advancing down the stairs bellowed out, with a face filling grin.

_"Emma! You have arrived safely I assume! It is so nice to see you again! My! haven't you grown?"_

Agnes turned back towards this stranger, whose face was covered by a wide hat blanketed in flowers. She wore an oversized fur coat similar to hers which stopped just by her ankles. Agnes assumed this was borrowed along with the rest of her clothes. This girl elegantly raised her head to reveal two large brown eyes a small button nose and tight auburn ringlets. She looked young yet stunning and appeared older than her age. However there was a bubbly and mischievous side glowing in her eyes as she scanned the extensive house, which is what Agnes feared as she studied her with a raised eyebrow.

_"Hallum-"_ Agnes was ready to confront her husband.

_"Agnes, please meet Miss Emma Lindsey, she is the daughter of Lady Price who is a dear friend of mine."_

Agnes was still rather bothered at the arrival of this stranger, she had no recollection of Hallum saying she was staying and by the size of her suitcase it looked like it was for a while. But Agnes had been brought up on manners and she nodded gracefully as Emma curtsied in front of her. She would discuss this unannounced arrival with Hallum later.

_"My dear you must be so hungry and tired, I shall get the cook to bake some delicious food and the housekeeper to sort a bedroom for you."_

Agnes reached for the bed and lightly pressed it. A few minutes later the Butler and housemaid appeared from downstairs. As shocked as Agnes was to see this new arrival.

_"I suppose that means another one to serve to, she'd better not be rude or there will be trouble!"_

_"Now Ivy that is no way to speak to our new guest! You are lucky they are upstairs otherwise you would be out of his house immediately! Now I want you to go upstairs and prepared the bedroom for our guest. While Mrs. Thackery shall cook some cod with brown bread please."_

Mrs Buck steadily rushed down the stairs with her orders. The others were all crowded around the table anticipating the news. At once they busied themselves into their jobs, being so late at night the staff were all very weary.

Emma stood on the spot in the great hall, spinning herself around in awe of the beauty of this humongous house, thinking of all the adventurous possibilities she could have, all the explorations that lay in each room. She could hear Lady Agnes and Sir Hallum hollering at each other, she knew well that it was about her. It was an everyday occurrence for her to be in trouble. No doubt she will be sent away, so she may as well enjoy this experience while it lasts.

After a filling meal she was sent to her magnificent room. She didn't sleep that night, thoughts floated around in her head. Once or twice did she awake to the sound of a crying baby, and even considered escaping from this house. But morning had finally greeted her and so did her adventures in 165 Eaton place.

**To be continued**


End file.
